power_rangers_djcfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
A list of the episodes created so far: Series Overview Season 1: '12 '''Season 2: '''14 '''Season 3: '''16 '''Season 4: '''17 Season 1 '''Episode 1: (Prologue) Professor Cog: '''A robot threatens humanity by attempting to destroy the Disney Junior Club with a little help of Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains. '''Episode 2: The Villains and the Arachnitor: ' 'Episode 3: The Dive Rangers: ' 'Episode 4: The Eye That Spies: ' 'Episode 5: Bunga Stinks Yamiror: ' 'Episode 6: Emperor Creepox: ' 'Episode 7: Snide: '''The Power Rangers DJC meet a monster named “Snide” who is convincingly stronger than them. '''Episode 8: The Loss of Hope: ' 'Episode 9: Full Body Blades!: ' '''Episode 10: Too Much Fury: '''An alien named “Fury” has landed on Disney Junior Island to team up with Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains. '''Episode 11: Skully’s Nega-Mouth: Episode 12: The Brutal Punchline: '''Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains summon a violent monster named “Rofer” to attempt to destroy Disney Junior Island with his giant fistful fists. Season 2 '''Episode 1: (Season Premiere) The Return of Vrak: '''When Captain Drake meets two monsters named “Tresnag” and “Drill Horn”, they tell him to plant the idea of bringing an evil alien prince named “Vrak” back to life. '''Episode 2: Let Sleeping Clawadramas Lie: Episode 3: Vrak’s Brother: '''The Power Rangers DJC meet an evil white alien named “Vekar” who has landed on Disney Junior Island. Meanwhile, Captain Drake has been secretly watching him and asks Vrak on how to eliminate him. '''Episode 4: Facilier’s Back! (Part 1): ' Episode 5: Facilier’s Back! (Part 2):' Episode 6: The Colossal Colossus Cannon Company: Episode 7: All Hail Captain Drake: Episode 8: A New Rider In Town: Episode 8: A Plan To Exterminate the Friendly Villains: Episode 9: Lord Zedd: Episode 10: Abriche the Zombat: Episode 11: The Conditions of Animals and Robots: Episode 12: Behold the Almighty Powermid!: Episode 13: (Movie) Lord Arcanon: A Power Rangers DJC Movie: '''When Vrak teams up with a mysterious evil alien named Lord Arcanon, the Power Rangers DJC must find a way to stop them from talking over the entire world, or galaxy, or universe. '''Episode 14: (One Hour Special) Wanted: Tresnag and Drill Horn: '''Tresnag and Drill Horn have a plan to impress their master by destroying the Power Rangers DJC and taking over the entire world. Season 3 '''Episode 1: (Season Premiere) A Massive Return of a Mechanical Professor: Epispde 2: Crustor: Episode 3: The Slash of Robtish: '''Captain Drake summons a fearless monster named “Robtish” to cut some of the skins of the Power Rangers DJC, temporarily paralyzing them by piece and leaving Negaduck, Romeo, and their monsters to steal the treasure of Captain Colossus. '''Episode 4: The Toxic Mutants: Episode 5: Hisser: Episode 6: The Zombat Factor: Episode 7: Stingrage: '''When Romeo continues failing Vrak, Negaduck takes his turn to rise at the occasion by summoning a monster called “Stingrage” to help them defeat the Power Rangers DJC. '''Episode 8: Spellbinder: Episode 9: (First One Hour Part Special) Cosmo Royale (Part 1): Episode 10: (Second One Hour Part Special) Cosmo Royale (Part 2): Episode 11: (One Hour Special) Snide Has Returned: '''Snide is back with a devious and stronger way to destroy both the world and Power Rangers DJC. '''Episode 12: Scrapper: Episode 13: Gold Digger: Episode 14: Heximas: A Power Rangers DJC Christmas: 'A Christmas-themed monster named “Heximas” has stolen everyone’s presents and has given them to Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains, believing they are not naughty this year. '''Episode 15: Spell Digger: '''Vrak combines Spellbinder and Gold Digger Into one monster he calls “Spell Digger”. '''Episode 16: The King Mutants: ' Season 4 '''Episode 1: Vrak’s Moment, Part 1: The Beginning Chapter: '''Vrak decides to take on the Power Rangers DJC and hopefully thinks it will be the last time he will ever see them. '''Episode 2: Vrak’s Moment, Part 2: The Middle Chapter: '''When the Power Rangers DJC have been imprisoned by Vrak, it’s up to the PJ Masks and the Lion Guard to save them from him. '''Episode 3: Vrak’s Moment, Part 3: The Ending Chapter: '''Afetr destroying the Big Aurora Box of Bad, the Power Rangers DJC must defeat Vrak before he destroys the entire world. '''Episode 4: Cat O’ Clock: '''A cat-themed monster called “Cat O’ Clock” attempts to freeze the Power Rangers DJC In time. (Series Final of Power Rangers DJC) '''Episode 5: Team Strickler: '''When Snide takes over Disney Junior Island’s volcano, things are getting to rough for the Power Rangers DJC. (Series Premiere of Power Rangers Super DJC) '''Episode 6: Kwazii’s Titano Power Ranger Mode: Episode 7: A Story About the Light and Dark Rangers: Episode 8: Remembering the Value of Teamwork: Episode 9: Abrakadanger: Episode 10: Abriche’s Pridelanding Home: Episode 11: Breaking Blue and Gold: Episode 12: Operation: Fury: '''Episode 13: Badussa: '''A monster named “Badussa” turns his victims into stone with his amulet. '''Episode 14: Freaky Fight Night: '''Negaduck makes a plan to destroy the Power Rangers DJC by reanimating Madimot, Splitface, and Negatron. '''Episode 15: Meteor: '''A monster named “Meteor” attacks Disney Junior Island with his meteor attacks. '''Episode 16: Nothing’s More Tough Than a Virus: '''When a monster named “Virox” threatens Disney Junior Island, the Power Rangers DJC must be able to defeat him. '''Episode 17: Snide and Maleficent's Team Up: '''Snide and Maleficent team up in an attempt to become the future rulers of the world. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes